1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image recording and reproduction and, more particularly, to a self-processing electronic imaging camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-processing or self-developing photographic systems are well known in the prior art. Over the years, these systems have been continuously developed--from the early systems which used peel-apart film units that provided sepia tone prints to the present day systems that feature highly automated cameras and non-peel-apart integral type film units which allow the user to watch a full color photograph develop before his eyes.
One major advantage of a self-developing photographic system over the more conventional systems wherein the exposed film must be sent to a processing laboratory for developing and printing is that the user is able to audit his results soon after exposing the film. Often times if he is not satisfied with his results because of the commission of any one of a number of common mistakes, including improper focusing, poor composition or not being close enough to subject, he may retake the photograph.
Unfortunately, as in any photographic system wherein an optical image of a scene is focused on a photosensitive film unit to form a latent image which is subsequently rendered visible by chemical development, the ability to audit photographic results is accompanied by the cost of an expended film unit which tends to be relatively expensive because of its silver content and the complexity of its manufacture.
The present invention provides a hand-held self-processing camera based on principles that represent a significant technological departure from the traditional photographic process and provides the user the opportunity to audit or view the image that he has recorded without having to produce a hard copy print of the image.
Rather than focusing an optical image of a scene on a photosensitive film unit to form a latent image which is rendered visible by chemical development, the camera embodying the present invention is configured to convert the optical image in electronic image signals that represent the optical image in electronic data form and to store these signals in signal receiving and storing means. The signal receiving and storing means preferably includes a memory which is operative to apply the image signals to an electro-optical display device on which the image is displayed so that the user may audit his results and a magnetic recording and playback device having a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape on which the image signals are recorded, simultaneously with the image display on the display device, and which is selectively operative by the user to apply the recorded image signals to a printer which prints a hard copy print of the image, preferably in color, on a non-photosensitive image recording sheet. Provisions are made for recording a plurality of images in the form of electronic image signals on the magnetic tape for later use including displaying the image on the electro-optical display device and making additional prints.
While the present invention is termed a self-processing camera and functions as such, the most relevant prior art is found not in the field of photography but rather in those fields of electronics relating to image recording and reproduction including television and facsimile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,830 issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Willis A. Adcock and entitled "Electronic Photography System" is relevant in that it discloses a hand held electronic imaging camera that converts an optical image of a scene into three primary color electronic image signals and records these signals on a magnetic tape. However, the camera does not include any device for displaying the recorded image so the user may audit his results or for providing a hard copy print of the recorded image. It is intended that the magnetic tape be transferred from the camera to a separate playback unit which feeds the image signals to a color television receiver for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,608 issued on Apr. 13, 1976 to Katsuhiko Noda and entitled "Electronic Engraving and Recording System" is relevant in that it discloses a system for converting an optical image of a scene into electronic image signals, storing the image signals in a memory, displaying the image on a television monitor with signals provided from the memory and using the signals from the memory to drive or modulate an engraving unit that is effective, by selectively cutting into a multi-color two-layer plastic card, to render a visual facsimile of the recorded image. However, the disclosed system is not embodied as a portable hand-held device, but rather is depicted as a relatively large assemblage of interconnected individual components suitable for use at a fixed location. Also, the system does not include provisions for storing a plurality of recorded images which may be recalled at a later time for display or making additional hard copies.